


The Datapad

by ThermidorValkyrie



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThermidorValkyrie/pseuds/ThermidorValkyrie
Summary: Mission finds Revan's diary and uses it to taunt Carth and Canderous.
Relationships: Canderous Ordo/Female Revan, Carth Onasi/Female Revan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	The Datapad

“Woo hoo, Pops, guess what I’ve got?”

Carth sighed in exasperation as he switched off the navicomputer and leaned back in his deep pilot’s chair. He’d been hoping to finish reconfiguring the hyperspace charts before Revan returned from the Sandpeople Enclave with HK and Jolee. Apparently the ship’s resident scoundrel wasn’t going to allow that to happen.

“What do you want, Mission?” he asked, swiveling around in his chair to regard her evenly. The Twi’lek grinned mischievously, her lekku twitching with excitement.

“Look what I found,” she said, holding up a small square of metal in front of Carth’s nose. “It’s Rev’s personal datapad, where she writes all of her dirty secrets.” The teenager smirked in delight.

Carth glared at her, his eyes narrow. “Yeah, if by ‘found’ you mean ‘stole from Revan’s footlocker’. Put that back right now, or I’ll tell her to dangle you from the exhaust port by your headtails.”

Mission turned her back to Carth and crossed her arms in an expression of mock injury. “Now that’s not a very nice thing to say,” she replied, pouting. “You’d better start treating me better, or maybe I won’t let you read what Revan wrote about you.”

“Wait, Revan wrote something about me?” Carth exclaimed, leaning forward in his chair. “Let me see that!” He leapt to his feet and tried to snatch the datapad from Mission’s hands, but the Twi’lek danced backwards just out of reach.

“Hah! Thought you might like to see it,” she taunted, racing down the hallway towards the main hold. Carth bolted after her, straining to catch up.

“Come back here, you pint-sized monster!” he roared, skidding across the slick floor of the hold as she swerved to dash down the corridor that led to the dormitories. They twisted and dove across the Ebon Hawk, and although he never lost sight of her, Mission always remained just beyond Carth’s reach. He began to think she was toying with him, which, given that it was Mission, seemed not at all unlikely.

Mission ducked around a corner into the garage, laughing manically as Carth struggled to keep up with her. Canderous, who was tinkering with the swoop bike, looked up in bemusement.

“Ordo, grab her!” Carth shouted. Without questioning, the Mandalorian reached out a single massive hand and snagged the Twi’lek by the wrist as she sprinted past him. She screeched in surprise and immediately began twisting and writhing.

“What are you up to, you little gundark?” Canderous rumbled, keeping a strong grasp on her wrist.

“She stole Revan’s datapad,” Carth wheezed, limping over to stand beside Canderous, who regarded him with a raised eyebrow. Evidently the pilot wasn’t as young as he used to be.

“I see,” the Mandalorian replied, looking down at Mission. “What do you have to say for yourself, girl?” She stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry at him.

“Apparently there is something… of interest written in there. To the Republic, I mean,” Carth said, regaining his breath. “It’s of interest to the Republic, so I have to read it.”

Canderous looked at him without blinking for a moment, skepticism plain on his face. “Uh-huh.” Then, looking down at Mission, he asked “So, _ad’ika_ , are you going to give us the datapad or am I going to have to throw you to the floor and wrestle it from you?” Mission glowered up at him, her face scrunched up in childish fury, but grudgingly she held up the datapad.

“Thank you, _ad’ika_. You can go now,” Canderous said, plucking the datapad from her hand and releasing her. She scowled at him a moment longer before turning to scamper out of sight.

The Mandalorian turned to Carth. “Alright, Onasi, let’s see what’s on this thing that’s so important.” Carth shook his head frantically.

“No, it’s for the Republic, you can’t look –“ He was cut off as Canderous activated the datapad and began scrolling through the entries. Muttering darkly, the pilot sidled up beside Canderous and tried to read over the big man’s shoulder.

“So, what exactly are we looking for?” the Mandalorian asked abstractedly, his eyes flickering back and forth as he skimmed the information.

“I don’t know,” Carth murmured, equally engrossed in the reading. “Mission just mentioned something about –“

He trailed off as they reached the last entry. Scribbled at the bottom of the screen, surrounded by a tiny, perfectly formed heart, were the initials…

“C.O.,” Carth breathed, his heart racing faster than a tricked-out swoop bike.

“I can’t believe it,” Canderous replied, his gravelly voice unusually muted. “Revan – “

“I know,” Carth replied, still awestruck. “She loves me.”

There was a moment of complete silence, the same sort of silence you get the moment before ion cannons start firing. Slowly, Canderous turned to Carth.

“You?” he asked. His voice had the measured, deliberate tone of someone trying nobly to resist the urge to punch something. “You think Revan is in love with you?”

Carth turned away slightly, regarding Canderous out of the corner of his eye. “Yeah. It says right here. C.O. Mandalorians can read Basic, right?”

“Of course we can, you _di’kut_. And obviously our memories are much better that yours, Onasi. You seem to have forgotten there’s someone else on this ship with the initials C.O.”

Carth paused for a moment before pure disbelief blossomed across his face. His eyes widened, his eyebrows drew back, and his mouth hung slightly agape. “You’re talking about yourself, aren’t you?”

Canderous scowled back at him. “And why not? Why should a Jedi, a conqueror, a hero like Revan choose a washed-up Republic lackey still whining about all the hurts the galaxy’s done him? A woman like her needs a real man.”

Carth snorted derisively. “And I suppose you think that’s you? Come on Ordo, you’re what, twice her age? If it wasn’t for that implant, you’d be confined to medbay for the rest of your days. And I bet the implant won’t help you get your game on –“

Canderous held up a beefy fist in front of Carth’s face. “You’d better stop it right there, _chakaar_ ,” he snarled, a feral sound that reminded the pilot of a feraxan shark. “I may not be a child any more, but I’m still fit enough to kick you back to the last orbital pass.”

“Yeah, I’d like to see you try it, kath-pup,” Carth replied, jutting out his chin defiantly.

“That’s it, Onasi. Time to see who’s the _real_ warrior.” Canderous punched Carth square in the jaw. Carth reeled backwards, and Canderous shoved him up against the hold’s durasteel wall by the front of his flight jacket. Growling, Carth lashed out and kicked Canderous in the stomach. The Mandalorian doubled over as Carth barreled into him, forcing them both to the ground in a melee of fists and feet.

“What in the name of the Force is going on here?” Two pairs of blackened eyes swiveled to see Revan, clad in battered armor, framed in the doorway by HK-47 and Jolee. Her hawk-like eyes, dark in her grit-covered face, flashed between the two combatants, who hastily separated.

“We just got into a little… disagreement,” Canderous muttered, reluctantly climbing to his feet. Carth nodded enthusiastically and self-consciously brushed imaginary dust from his jacket.

“Query: Would you like me to terminate these meatbags, Master?” asked HK, hefting his blaster rifle. “Statement: I can tell that their presence is offensive to you.”

“No, HK. That will not be necessary. Tempting, but not necessary.” Revan calmly regarded the two men for many moments longer than they found comfortable. Sighing and shaking her head, she abruptly pivoted and stalked out of the hold. “Idiots.”

“Well, I guess it doesn’t matter which one of us the note was about now,” Carth said, turning to Canderous.

Canderous snorted. “Yeah, no thanks to you, Onasi.”

“Hey, you’re the one who…”

Canderous held up a hand. “Let it go, Onasi.” He sighed, pensively contemplating the doorway Revan had recently vacated. “I value my own skin enough to know not to anger that woman again.”

Carth nodded, his eyes and thoughts drawn in the same direction. “I guess you’re right. And now we’ll never know who it was.” He shuffled distractedly back to the cockpit past Mission, who was sitting on the floor outside the door to the hold. Once he was out of earshot, she chuckled smugly to herself.

“And they never even knew it wasn’t Revan’s,” she giggled. “Men can be so dumb.”


End file.
